Locked Up For The Night A Different Point Of View
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: the same story of locked up for the night should read that first sorry bad st summaries.


**A/N this is what the second chapter of "Locked Up For The Night"  should have been I hope you like it.**

Nina and I were in the hallway talking about the latest clue. We hadn't thought up anything for it yet. I could see Nina was thinking hard but it might have been something about Amber. Nina was getting ready to go to her room for the night when I saw Victor come down the stairs.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

I could see Nina start to panic a little and a minute later she had kissed my cheek. I blushed and she smiled.

"Night Fabe, love you"

After she said that she tried to go back up the stairs and all I wanted to do was grab her and kiss her.

"Not so fast Ms. Martian. If you _love_ Mr. Rutter enough to be wondering around after lights out, then you can spend all night with him, come with me."

He looked at me with an evil glint in his eye and I followed them so I could stay with Nina. He led us through the kitchen and to the laundry room. I knew what the evil glint meant. I also knew that Nina couldn't stand small spaces for a long period of time even though it never really came up. We heard the shut and the lock click. She sighed and sat against the washer. I took her lead and sat down next to her. I could still feel that I was blushing from when she kissed me. I wanted to ask her why she said she loved me. She didn't have to say that, I knew it wasn't true and yet here we are. I was going to ask but she was lost in thought and I chickened out. I was watching her, she was beautiful. She turned to me and smiled, I smiled back not realizing that I had been staring. We were quite for a long time. As we were sitting there I saw a look of panic cross Nina's face and I Knew she was starting to freak out. A minute later I felt her grab my hand. I squeezed it trying to calm her down.

"Nina, are you okay?"

Stupid question I know, but she didn't think I knew about her being claustrophobic. She shook her head no.

"I forgot that I was claustrophobic."

She started to breathe heaver. I put my arm around her in a half hug, hopping that it would help. I guess it did because she was breathing normally now. I could tell she was still nerves, I also knew enough that she would make herself sick if she didn't calm down. I started talking to her, taking care to make my voice soft and gentle.

"Your okay, Nina. You're all right, but you have to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. I'm right here just calm down."

She had. I don't know what I did, but it worked. A few minutes after she had started to shiver. I pulled her onto my lap. She put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder. Thinking she was asleep I kissed her head.

"I love you Nina. Don't ever leave me."

I said it so quietly that even if she was awake she would not have heard me.

Nina was still sleeping when I woke up. It was a little after five. Nobody would be up for at least an hour, that is if Trudy gets up early. About an hour later the sun started to come in the window. I was going to wake Nina up when Trudy came in.

"What are you doing in here, sweetie?"

"We were wondering around and Victor put us in here."

"Then why is Nina on your lap? I always knew you two would end up together but still."

"She was cold so I put her on my lap to keep her warm."

"All right. Why don't you wake her up, I'm making breakfast." When that was said she left the room.

"Nina, Nina it's time to get up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost six."  
"Really? No one will be up for another hour."  
"So says you, Trudy just walked in."

"What? What did she say?"

I thought about telling her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It took me a moment to answer her.

"Nothing she just shook her head and smiled."

"Well then we better get up."

"Yeah." Neither of us made a move to get up. All of a sudden Nina got up and looked at me.

"Thank you by the way. You know for calming me down last night."

"Anytime" I smiled at her. I don't know what she was thinking or why she did so but right then she kissed me, right on the lips. She left the room after that. Once I got my brain to work again I followed her. She wasn't out of the kitchen yet, but her back was to me. I went up took her by the waist, turned her around, and kissed her. It was soft and full of all the love I felt for her. I pulled away putting my forehead to hers.

"I love you Nina."

"I love you Fabian."

Maybe we should get locked up more often.


End file.
